


Finn... and Meg

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Texting, Texting!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decided their third child will be adopted, but they had a change of plans.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 10





	Finn... and Meg

K: *kurt send a photo*  
Sorry  
Please don't hate me  
I'm sorry

B: huh, why would I hate you for sending me a photo of a cute little baby?

K: cause I know when we agreed on edoption for our next child we decided it will be a few month old baby, but this one caught my attention and then I found out his name is Finn and I realized he is two years old....

B: and you want him

K: yes, sorry, but I do want him so much

B: so we will have him

K: really? But we have a five years and a three years at home, how will they manage to accept NOT a baby brother?

B: they will accept him because we will teach them how to, and because they already know we are not a regular family

K: thank you for doing this for me

B: nonsense, how can I refuse for such a cute kid? He is adorable

K: haha he is, i'll call Rose to let her know we want to meet him

B: ok, talk to you later, bye

-A week later-  
B: spill it

K: what?

B: You walk around the house with your "I feel something and too self-controlled to let anyone notice" expression for a week

K: but you always notice

B: yeah, so what is upsetting you?

K: I don't want to talk about it right now, Blee, we'll talk when we get home tonight

B: no, cause when we're home the girls have our full attention till night

K: so we'll have this conversation after we put our girls to bed

B: no, because then it will get too late to call Rose

K: so you already know...

B: of course I know, we are together ten years babe 

K: I just can't stop thinking it's fate that I have met Finn, and how much I want him to be mine

B: I know

K: and I know we talked about having only three kids and not a big family, and after having two surrogate girls we talked about one more adopted boy and that's it, but...

B: Meg is a beautiful sweet girl

K: she is, but Blee, four little kids is not an easy job, we won't be able to be focus on our careers like we do now

B: it doesn't bother me, I like being a dad

K: yeah, me too, but having twins is a life changer, and having four kids under five is absolutely crazy

B: if we decided on another surrogate child, and then we had twins it wasn't something we could has control of

K: but now we do have a choice

B: do you want Finn to be your son?

K: of course I do

B: and Meg?

K: yeah, she is adorable

B: they are a package deal, honey, if you feel this is our fate to we'll do it

K: we are a package deal as well, B, I don't want you to do this only for me

B: hey, listen now, when I was a teenager I couldn't imagine myself getting married, because it wasn't legal for gay couples to be marry in most of the states yet.  
Then I met you, and I knew that even if we won't be a married couple, we would be committed to each other forever.  
But having kids? God, Kurt, even with Rachel as a friend I couldn't imagine this happen to us, not after her dads told us how they have been through hell to have her. Now I know we said we wanted three kids only, but if the universe, or god, or fate, or whatever, decided i'm lucky enough to have this beautiful family, who am I to say no to this?

K: I love you so so much

B: I love you more

K: wer'e going to have twins!

B: yeah we are!

K: god, I need to call Rose to tell her the news, but the tears are blurring the dial numbers

B: happy tears?

K: happy tears indeed  
Can you call her?

B: no, you should do it, she will be thrilled to hear it from you

K: ok, ok  
I'll let you know what she said

-two days later-  
B: Kurt?  
Pick up  
I have some news

K: in a meeting, can you text me?

B: no, just call me when you finish

K: is everything alright? Are you and the girls ok?

B: yeah, yeah, we are fine

K: i'm going out, you are scaring me

B: no, kurt, don't

K: i'm on my way already, call you in a second

-after a month-  
K: where are you?

B: good morning, sleepy

K: mmm, I love weekends, but I love them more with you in my bed

B: the girls were noisy so I took them out to the park so you won't wake up

K: thanks babe.  
god, I can't believe the event last night was that long, i'm exhausted

B: I know, that's why I let you sleep late

K: thanks, again, you are the best

B: 😘

K: hey question, why there is a balloon says 'congratulation' at our living room? I don't recall any near birthday

B: OMG, I completly forgot it's there

K: so?

B: Rose called this morning

K: oh, did she found us another match?

B: no

K: ok, so what is it?

B:  
The court decided that the twins' uncle was unfit to hold them, he was caught using drugs yesterday, welfare services took them out of there

K: does that mean...?

B: we can adopt them

K: oh my god, Blaine

B: congratulations

K: no, no, don't say it just yet, I don't want you us jinx it

B: it will be okay, Rose promised there is no other family that can claim custody on them, they will be our kids

K: oh dear  
WHY didn't you wake me up to tell me that???

B: you looked so peaceful

K: it's a good enough reason

B: haha, noted, you right it is

K: now, where are you exactly at? I need to kiss you very soon

B: on our way back home, just a few blocks away

K: hurry up

B:I really want to, but the girls want ice cream right now

K: well, girls before husband

B: we will hurry up

K: get used to having the kids distract us from each other, cause you gonna have double of what you've got now very soon

B: babe, four kids, can you believe it?

K: I know, right?? I'm so happy right now, Blee

B: me too, with my big perfect family

K: thank you for creating this family with me, love

B: my pleasure, it's the best thing I could ask. You and the kids are.

K: COME HERE ALREADY PLEASE

B: in two minutes, but be aware, I have sticky hands from Lily's ice cream

K: doesn't matter now

B: I love you when you're needy

K: I love you more, and more needy now!


End file.
